


Life of the After Party

by lukegray (spacebarista)



Category: The Following
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/lukegray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The party never really stops... (Sequel to "<a href="http://murderous-twins.tumblr.com/post/78402739988/speaking-of-fic-anon-here-is-a-new-one-for-all-my">Masquerade</a>" by lukebarkov on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life of the After Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almostfamousgrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostfamousgrl/gifts).



> This is a direct sequel to [lukebarkov](http://lukebarkov.tumblr.com)'s "[Masquerade](http://murderous-twins.tumblr.com/post/78402739988/speaking-of-fic-anon-here-is-a-new-one-for-all-my)", a reader insert threesome she wrote after I told her of my ideas. This was a bit of a gift and a thank you.

You leave the party on Luke's arm, Mark close behind you, masks in hand. With everything you did in the ladies' room, it’s easy to tell them apart again. Mark’s hair is falling around his face, while Luke pushes his hand over his periodically to keep it back. You’re leaning a bit into Luke, trying not to grin like an idiot. But he grins down at you while the valet gets the car, and its easier to smile. You feel Mark’s free hand rest on your back, out of sight of the other valets. He leans close and you glance at him.

“I am going to repay your favor,” he whispers, a gentle grin spreading across his boyish face. “As soon as we get in the car.” His eyes flick up to Luke’s and you follow his gaze. “If that’s alright with you, Luke.”

Luke shrugs, pulling you closer. “Fine by me. The lady deserves her reward.”

Mark leans in close again so Luke won’t hear. His breath tickles your ear. “I want to taste both of you while I can.”

You shiver, and he grins and kisses your temple. You rub your thighs together for some relief. You remember how wet you are when your thighs are slick as they slide against each other. You’d moan if you weren’t trying hard to act normal. The valet finally returns with the car, and Luke kisses your hair as well before tipping the valet and climbing into the driver’s seat. Mark helps you into the back seat, then walks around as if getting in beside Luke, only to climb in next to you. Luke smirks as he peeks back through the rear view before pulling away into the night. You’re not two minutes away when Mark leans over and turns your face to his to kiss you deeply. 

You sigh into the kiss and he smiles, letting his thumb brush your cheek. “You’re so gorgeous like this… fucked and happy, marked up with your hair down.“ He reaches down, pulling your dress open by the lengthened slit in the side, baring your thighs to him. You shift, letting your legs widen unconsciously. He drags his fingers through the mix of cum on your inner thighs. “You’re a mess, darling…” he grins. “Maybe I should clean you up.” 

You nod, whispering “please” under your breath. 

His grin widens. “Lean against the door. Lie down if it’s comfortable enough for you.”

You move to rest your back against the door, and he takes off his jacket, bundling it up and handing it to you. Your heart warms as he does so, and you know your face shows it. You slide down a bit in the seat and place the jacket behind your head as a pillow. He bends your knees and takes advantage of the slit in your skirt, holding you up with one hand as he pushes it up past your hips with the other. Next, he carefully pulls your panties off, making sure not to let them touch your thighs. You know they’re soaked, and that they should have been off sooner. Luke had been in a hurry, and you can’t fault him for that. 

Mark hums as he bends his head between your thighs. You watch him, and show him your hand as you move it to rest in his hair. He doesn’t argue. You toy with his hair, the fine strands just falling through your fingers. You love when he lets you touch him, how easily he does it. He trusts you like he trusts Luke, and that means everything. He shoots you one more grin, and runs his tongue through the slick on your thigh. 

You gasp and arch, your other hand flying to brace yourself on the back of Luke’s seat. You hear him laugh.

“Finally getting down to business, eh, Mark?”

You want to scold him, but with Mark lapping at your thighs, words are difficult things to string together. Instead, you hit your hand on his headrest and hear him laugh again. Mark moves up closer to where you want him to be, but not close enough. You pull at his hair a bit, whining, and he snickers. 

“Patience, my love. Patience.”

You groan softly, nails digging into the back of Luke’s seat. It’s a long ride back to the estate. Mark has plenty of time to tease. You shiver as he licks your thigh clean and switches to the other one to finish it off, humming and making soft breathing noises. He’s so good. He’s so good and it _kills_ you. Mark is so… giving. To you, to Luke… he loves to hear you both make noises and call out his name and he loves making you both happy. Sometimes you think you secretly prefer his brand of lovemaking. All he cares about is _your_ pleasure and all you care about is _his_. Luke is obviously just as good, but a little more into controlling you and Mark.

Not that either of you mind.

Mark leans up for a second to catch his breath. His lips are slick, and he wastes no time in licking everything off of them. His eyes are locked on yours, and a satisfied grin grows on his face. You can’t help but laugh and gently nudge his head with your knee.

“Don’t look at me like that. You still have work to do…”

“Do as the lady tells you, Mark,” Luke chimes in from the front, reaching back to hit his brother’s side. “Don’t keep her waiting much longer. She’s been so good all evening.”

Mark sighs, rolling his eyes at Luke. “You two are no fun at all.” But he smiles at you anyway, and leans down to lick a stripe up your center, dipping his tongue in slightly. You cry out, hips jerking up. He doesn’t give you time to recover before he licks at you again, catching most of the cum that’s still inside you. He hums, pulling back so you can see the blissful look on his face. “Oh… you both taste like _heaven_.”

You whimper, shifting on the seat. “Mark… _please_ …”

He grins wide at you, then leans down and gets back to work, spreading you open and licking into you with vigor. You whine and moan, your grip on his hair tightening as his tongue brushes your clit. You feel his tongue slip into you, lapping up any traces of you and Luke left, and you gasp and arch as best you can. He presses a hand into your hip, holding you down. He hums softly, and you feel it to your core. He’s so good. He treats you with a reverence you’re not used to, and it makes what he does feel _so_ much better than any man who’s gone down on you before.

“Mark,” Luke says, his voice strained. He’s probably regretting letting Mark take care of you by the sound of it. You’d be surprised if he isn’t absently rubbing a hand over his hard-on as he drives. “We’re almost there. Might wanna wrap it up so we can get her inside.”

Mark nods, more of a habit, as Luke can’t see him. But you can. He brushes his thumb over your hip. He pulls his tongue from you, and before you can protest, pushes two fingers in to replace it, moving up to suck on your clit. Your moans become breathy and quick. You can feel a warmth low in your belly, and you know Mark will finish you off before Luke even pulls up to the house. He adds a third finger, and pumps them in and out of you faster as he hums, sending vibrations through your clit and drawing another strangled moan from you. He pushes his long fingers deeper into you – those fingers that _had_ to be made just for this – and taps gently against your spot as he sucks hard on your clit. 

You arch sharply and scream his name as your orgasm rips through you. He continues to fuck you with his fingers to draw it out, lapping around them to get at the cum practically pouring out of you. You think you hear Luke curse over your ragged panting. You brush Mark’s hair tenderly, fixing it where you had gripped it, and he pulls his fingers out. You whine, but bite your lip when he licks his fingers clean. 

“Mark…”

He looks at you, almost through you, really. Then smiles and pulls you up into his lap and kisses you deeply. You shiver at the taste of yourself on his tongue, and kiss him like you want to lick the taste out. He holds you tight, and you think you could be happy with him in the back seat of Luke’s car all night. But you know that’s not true. 

There’s a bump as Luke turns onto the long driveway up to the estate, and Mark holds you tighter to keep you from falling. You giggle and kiss him gently as a thank you, nipping at his lip. Luke drives a little faster, now that he’s no longer bound by a speed limit. Mark pets your leg through the slit Luke cut in your dress, tickling your skin. Luke pulls up in front of the house and cuts the engine before climbing out of the car. Mark kisses you one last time, then turns to exit on his side. The door behind you opens and when you turn, Luke is there, holding a hand to you and grinning. You take his hand almost demurely and let him help you out of the car onto shaky legs and fancy heels. 

Luke hums as he pulls you close, kissing you with a little more force than his brother had. “You look lovely. Mark did wonders, I see.”

You simply smile at him, toying with his tie as movement catches your eye and Mark appears beside you. Luke's eyes narrow at him and he snatches Mark’s tie, yanking him close to you both and kissing his twin hard and deep. You almost forget to breathe, watching them. Your grip on his tie tightens, and when they pull apart, foreheads touching and both of them panting, Luke grins, raising an eyebrow at you.

“He’s right, gorgeous. You _do_ taste divine.”

Your heart flutters and you feel yourself already getting wet again. Mark grins at you, deliciously ruffled, then leans in to nuzzle behind Luke’s ear. 

“Didn’t you say something about wanting to take the lady inside, Luke?”

Luke hums again, eyes closing and head tilting a bit to the side for Mark’s convenience. “I did… didn’t I?” You lean up to kiss his jaw and he holds you tighter. “Then let’s go inside.”

No longer concerned with appearances, they both move to escort you inside: Luke wrapping his arm around your waist and Mark taking your hand. Everyone is asleep, which is probably best. You’re not sure how the family feels about you with both twins, let alone about you. But the brothers love you, so you could care less what Lily and the others think. You halt them when you reach the steps, leaning on Luke while you bend to take off your shoes. 

“I’m not wearing these anymore,” you groan, holding them by the heels and sighing as you lose height on them. But… You grin. “Hey… I’ll race you.” And you take off up the stairs. You hear the brothers snicker as they chase after you. In pants, they had the advantage, but since Luke cut your dress so high, you only lose to him by a couple of stairs, and Mark trails behind, losing to make sure you don’t fall. You continue to race to Luke’s room, and you can tell he struggles not to slam the door in excitement. Best not to wake mother with your escapades. 

You drop your heels and let Mark pull you against his chest. You kiss him softly and hum when you feel Luke’s fingers tracing over where your back meets the top of your dress and his lips on your shoulder. As you continue to kiss Mark, Luke drags the zipper down your back, slowly. He helps the dress fall off your body, kissing down your back as he eases down to his knees with it. He taps your legs, silently asking you to step out of it, and you do. As his fingers run up your legs and he comes back to stand behind you, you vaguely remember that your panties are still in the car. Hopefully no one thinks to use Luke’s car before they get up.

You finally break away from Mark, and he runs his thumb over your lips as Luke unhooks your bra and lets it fall into his hands before tossing it on top of your dress on his chair. He presses in behind you, and you shiver at the sensation of their suits against your bare skin. Luke turns your head to kiss you, and Mark leans to gently nip at and suck on your neck. Your hands grip his shirt tight, and you lean into Luke, torn between which way to let your body go. But they decide for you.

Luke pulls away, smiling gently at you as he steps back. “Go lie down.”

You nod and release Mark, then move to lie on the bed, leaning back against Luke’s pillows. The brothers’ eyes rove over your body in varying degrees of hunger. And then they turn on each other. Luke wraps his hand around the back of Mark’s neck and pulls him in for a messy and passionate kiss. You let out a shaky breath. Biting your lip, you rest your hand on your chest and slowly tease your nails up and down between your breasts. You love watching them kiss, watching the near mirror images locked in an act that is fairly taboo. And it’s only going to get worse. You get off on it and they know it. You’re sure they’re doing it as much for your benefit as they do theirs. 

They start to pull at each other’s clothing, Mark’s tie and Luke’s coat joining your dress first. As Mark tugs at Luke’s tie and starts to undo his shirt, Luke’s eyes turn on you. A smirk spreads slow on his face as his eyes follow your hand, and you trail it lower just for his benefit, tipping your head back to moan softly. When you look back up, he’s biting his own lip. Mark glances at you, then back at Luke, his brow furrowing in frustration as he takes Luke’s chin in his hand and turn’s Luke’s face to his. 

“We’re not done, Luke,” he growls before catching Luke’s lips with his again. You whimper, rubbing your thighs together. It’s almost too much. Mark finally gets Luke out of his shirt and Luke takes off Mark’s soon after, undoing his pants and letting them sit low on his hips so he can trace the skin there. You’re almost panting with anticipation when they turn their attention on you, Luke slinging his arm over Mark’s shoulders as they watch you tease yourself. 

“Well, Mark…” Luke coos, leaning into his twin. “What should we do to her first, baby brother?”

Mark giggles and you whine. “I want to touch her all over. Want to run my fingers all over her and make her shiver.” He looks back at Luke. “You wanna watch?”

Luke grins wickedly at you before leaning in to kiss Mark one last time. “You know I do.”

The brothers separate. Luke moves to sit on the chair, pulling it closer to the bed first, while Mark sheds his trousers and climbs into the bed with you, settling between your legs. He kisses your forehead, his fingers running through your hair. And that’s how he starts. From there, his fingers trace down your cheek and jaw to your neck. His thumb brushes over your throat and you struggle to keep your eyes from fluttering shut. He teases his fingers over your collarbones and shoulders. You know where he’s going next and you almost dread it. You’re already so sensitive, you don’t think you’ll survive it. 

His fingertips climb up the slope of your breast, rising and falling with it as your breath quickens. He cups your breast, and barely brushes his thumb over your nipple, and you gasp, arching into his touch. He grins, pleased with your response. He knows exactly how sensitive you are to his touch. He brushes again, harder, drawing a choked moan from you, before doing the same to your other breast. You start to squirm, wanting relief for the ache between your legs. It gets worse when he takes it a step further, and leans down to give long licks to both of your nipples, and as you groan his name, you hear Luke chuckle from his front row seat.

You can’t help but look at the older twin. He’s lounging back in the chair, completely relaxed. He’s watching you closely, his hand hiding his mouth from you as it sits curled against his face. But you can tell he’s smiling. You can see it in his eyes. But then there’s a mouth on your breast and your attention snaps back to Mark. It’s a strange sight, Mark sucking on your nipple while glaring at you. He’s more honest about wanting your attention when you’re like this. And he’s known to do anything to get it. He switches to your other breast, and you give in with a whimper. He’s got your attention now.

Mark doesn’t linger long. He pulls back, which is a relief with how sensitive you are from your earlier orgasms. His fingers trace your ribs, and you lean up on your elbows as he slides them down over your stomach and down to your belly. Your breathing picks up, and his gaze flicks back to your face with a small, crooked grin, not unlike the one Luke usually sports. You both know what comes next. You want to watch him as he kisses your thighs, eyes still on you. Those fingers drag from your hips to your knees and back, and he sits up, glancing over at Luke. Luke nods from his quasi-throne.

He looks back in your direction, and slowly pushes a finger into you. You moan, letting your head fall back. You wanted it, and you knew it was coming, but your body is still so sensitive, and heat shoots through you even as Mark smiles and turns to his brother. “She’s _so_ wet, Luke. _Perfect_. I think she’s ready.”

“Is that so?” Luke looks at you, raising an eyebrow. Someone less versed in his expressions would say he looks bored. You know better. “Are you ready, _ma belle_?” You want to say yes, but all you can do is nod. And Luke moves out of the chair, undoing his pants. Mark giggles and Luke smirks at him. “What do you think, little brother?”

“I want her,” Mark states, removing his finger with a flourish and licking it clean. “You got your turn.”

“And where shall I be?”

“I think you should fuck Mark.” They look at you, their expressions near unreadable. You tip your head up and grin at Mark, reaching for him. He crawls up your body and you kiss him soundly, your hand going to his jaw. When he pulls back, you stroke his chest. “He can be our little pet in the middle.”

Mark lets out a shaky breath as you look over his shoulder at Luke. He’s grinning, letting his pants fall to the floor to reveal his black briefs. You smirk at him. He goes to a drawer in his dresser, pulling out the things you’ll need. When he turns back to you, he looks proud. “I like the way you two think.” He walks up beside you and leans down, kissing you hard and deep as he slips a condom into your hand. When he pulls back, he winks. You know what it’s for, and you smile back with a small nod. Mark looks between the two of you, but then Luke is moving to sit on the edge of the bed behind his twin, hitting him on the thigh gently. “Boxers off, Mark. We’re a little too dressed for this party.”

Mark rolls away from you to do as he’s told, and Luke takes full advantage of having you to himself for a moment. He pushes two fingers into your cunt, and you gasp, surprised. He grins at you, crooking his fingers against you before dragging them back out slowly, drawing a whine from you. They’re completely coated, and you slowly realize… that’s the point. You grin, despite being frustrated with him for not giving you more. You both look at Mark as he comes back to you, naked as you are, and he looks a bit nervous at your conniving looks. Oh… it’ll get better soon.

You pull Mark to you, helping him settle between your legs. You smile up at him, reassuringly. He knows what’s going to happen, but it helps to be gentle anyway. You hear Luke shifting behind him as you brush your fingers through Mark’s hair, your other hand resting on his side. He leans down to kiss you, and you hold him to you, kissing him sweetly. “You going to be good for us, Mark?” You coo between kisses. He nods, chasing your lips, and you giggle softly. 

“Don’t worry, _ma belle_ ,” Luke sing-songs, and you peek around Mark to see that Luke has also shed his underwear. You can’t help but smirk at him, and he’s happy to respond in kind. “He’ll be perfectly good for us.” He trails a finger down Mark’s spine, and you feel the younger twin shiver. “Won’t you, little brother?” Mark nods again, and you pull him in for another kiss. He kisses back with vigor, deep but sloppy, and you know he’s distracted, just waiting for his brother to start. He gasps into the kiss, pulling back just a bit, and Luke grins at you over his shoulder. “Oh, you like that, huh? You can thank our date for the quick start.”

You card your fingers through Mark’s hair as he buries his face in your neck, panting and whimpering softly. Your view of Luke is unobstructed now, and your heart beat picks up at the look of sheer pride on his face. _He’s_ doing this to his brother. _He’s_ in control of both of them. And he’ll _keep_ that control. You want to kiss the grin off his face, but with Mark between you and him, you know it will have to wait. So you hold Mark to you, petting his back and humming sweet words to him. 

“That’s right, baby,” you whisper in his ear. “It feels so good doesn’t it? Luke has such _long_ fingers…” Mark chokes, and you and Luke can’t help but laugh. Another gasp comes out of Mark as he body jerks just slightly, and you know Luke’s worked in another finger. He’s probably going to need one more before they can really start, and you feel yourself getting more wet at the thought. You just hope Luke won’t be too much of a tease tonight. You need them too bad.

“You’re doing _so_ well, Mark. So _good_. Right, Luke?”

Luke looks at you, taking a second to shift his concentration. He nods, letting his hand run up Mark’s back to brush against yours. “Yeah, little brother. We’re almost there, and then I can give you your reward. How does that sound?” 

Mark can’t manage to string words together. He nods into your shoulder, moaning weakly. You move your hand to cover Luke’s, to hold it to Mark’s back. He looks at your hands with a tiny bit of shock, but when he looks at you, his expression softens just slightly. He doesn’t try and pull his hand back. You kiss the side of Mark’s head, keeping your eyes on Luke. You love how attentive he is. How his eyes burn through you with the amount of energy he puts into keeping them on you. This is how Mark must feel most of the time, and it’s a privilege to have the chance to have him look at you like that. 

You can’t help but glance at his arm, watching him work his fingers in and out of Mark. There’s something about the way his muscles move under his skin that entrances you. Luke is beautiful. Mark as well, of course but Luke allows his beauty to be seen. Wants it to be seen. You don’t see it as the flaw most people do. You see it as something to be admired. A confidence to be desired. You wish you could tell him the way he likes to be told: through kisses and touches and looks. But that will have to come later. Mark is your priority.

Mark groans, and you feel his teeth sink into your shoulder, drawing a gasp out of you. So Luke had added a third finger then. You hold Mark’s head to your shoulder and glare at Luke. He shrugs his free shoulder. He’ll make up for it. He gently pulls his hand out from under yours, resting it on Mark’s hip. “Better get him ready for you, _ma cherie_. He’s already just about ready for me.”

You ease Mark away from you, pausing when he stops you to kiss the bite mark on your shoulder. You don’t mind, but it’s a wonderful gesture that keeps you from hiding a smile. Lying back, you grab the condom Luke had handed you earlier and tear it open. You kiss Mark, slow and deep as you reach between the two of you and roll it on his hardened cock carefully. He may be okay with you touching him as intimately as Luke does, but you try and be careful anyway in return.

You shift as Luke does, and Mark shivers as Luke pulls his fingers out of him to prep himself. Luke groans softly, and you picture him spreading lube over his hard-on. You shiver. Mark does the same when Luke makes sure he’s ready for him. Giving Mark another kiss, you take him in your hand and guide him to your entrance. You sigh in relief when he slowly thrusts into you, happy to finally be filled by him. You love how they fill you, stretch you in the most wonderful ways. You pull him down to rest more on you, your arms wrapping under his to rest on his shoulder blades as you kiss. When he starts to move, you moan, letting your head fall back. He kisses at your neck, and you both make the barest of sounds when you meet. 

Mark freezes, but presses deeper into you as Luke finally, slowly, pushes into his twin, letting out a low hiss. It feels amazing, and you tell Luke in the best way you can when he leans down to kiss you over Mark’s shoulder. You kiss him back as passionately as you can, your hand moving to the back of his tousled hair. Mark whimpers into your neck, pushing back into Luke, and the two of you break apart. Luke lets out a breathy laugh. “Impatient, aren’t we?”

“You’re taking too long, Luke. _Please_.” Mark’s voice is strained, and you know Luke won’t deny him. 

He doesn’t.

He starts off slow, so you and Mark can adjust to how it will feel to have Luke in control of the pace. Mark pants against your jaw, kissing it and nipping at it between breaths. Luke’s brow is furrowed in concentration and you want to kiss the scar in the crease, but you can’t reach him. So you run your hands over Mark’s back and stroke Luke’s tense arms, gasping and moaning and rocking your hips into Mark’s when you can. It’s amazing to be this close to the both of them. Not as wonderful as being between them, surrounded by them. But this is enough. More than enough for you, really, to have the both of them above you, to be pleasuring Mark with Luke at Luke’s pace. 

Luke begins to thrust into Mark harder and faster, drawing breathy moans from Mark on every downstroke. You groan from the force of both of them, doing your best to thrust up into Mark as hard as Luke is thrusting down. You don’t know how much longer you can hold out like this, with the earlier orgasms and the endless teasing you’ve endured at their hands. You know Mark is close, shaking between you and his twin brother as Luke rests his forehead between Mark’s shoulder blades, panting loud and harsh as he mutters words you can’t distinguish into Mark’s sweat-dampened skin. 

“Please,” you whisper, reaching between you and Mark again to run at your clit, your eyes falling shut at the sensation. “ _Please_.”

Luke growls above you, and thrusts hard into Mark once, twice, three times. And you’re gone, arching as much as you can under the brothers as your orgasm crashes through you, choking out their names. You tremble as you continue to move against your sensitive body’s wishes. You lean your head up next to Mark’s ear, kissing his hair. “Come for me, baby… c’mon…” 

He unravels in your arms, coming with a moan that he muffles in your neck. Luke comes as well behind him, biting into Mark’s shoulder and squeezing his eyes shut. It’s truly a thing of beauty. The men relax above you, Mark trying to keep their weight off you as you all try to catch your breath. You laugh softly, reaching up to brush your fingers through Luke’s damp and falling hair. 

“You are both so… _amazing_.”

Luke laughs into Mark’s back, and Mark snorts softly. “No, _ma cherie_ ,” Luke sighs sleepily. “ _You are_.” Mark nods in agreement, and you suppose you have to listen to them.

You all pull apart, Luke moving away to clean himself up, and Mark joining him to trash his condom. You curl up in the middle watching them kiss and whisper to each other as they prepare for bed. Luke climbs into bed first, pulling you against his side as Mark tucks you in. He drapes himself over your back when he joins you, kissing you between your shoulder blades as Luke tips your chin up to kiss you lazily, making up for not being able to during your acts. You love kissing Luke, and you hope you can do it more in the morning.

When he pulls away, you snuggle into his shoulder. Mark sighs against your skin.

“Thank you for being our date tonight,” he whispers, kissing your shoulder again.

Luke hums in agreement, kissing your hair. “We had a lovely time, as always.”

“You don’t need to thank me. I had a great time too.” You smile into his shoulder. No. The pleasure is _always_ yours. Having the two of them is what’s lovely. And you’re always happy to show them that. 

You fall asleep surrounded by the twins, and it’s definitely the best way to end a _perfect_ date night.


End file.
